


Beneath the Stars

by Loptr_GodOfFire



Series: Silmarillion Snippets [2]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21992674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loptr_GodOfFire/pseuds/Loptr_GodOfFire
Summary: Literally just Celegorm and Oromë being cute.
Relationships: Celegorm | Turcafinwë/Oromë
Series: Silmarillion Snippets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030668
Kudos: 19





	Beneath the Stars

The night was dark and the air was filled with the howling of the winds and wolfs. Celegorm didn’t mind. He felt at home surrounded by the sounds of nature because they reminded him that he wasn’t alone. He emptied his flask with a satisfied smile and leaned back against the tree behind him. The soft light of the dying fire made his hair shine golden and illuminated his sharp features.

Despite the cool autumn he wasn’t cold, not with the thick furs he was wearing and the heavy alcohol warming him from the inside, not to mention the huge hound that sat at his side. Celegorm ran a hand through Huan's coarse fur.

“You did good today.”

The familiar voice, deep as thunder, made the elf look up and his smile widened.

“Your words honour me,” Celegorm responded and for once he was truly humbled.

Oromë sat down next to him with surprising elegance for some one of such height. Emboldened by the liquor Celegorm allowed his head to rest in the other’s lap. Oromë let out a pleased hum. For a moment the elf was quiet, a rare thing for Celegorm. But he was busy reveling in the intimacy of being so close to the other.

Finally Oromë broke the silence:” What is keeping you awake this late?”

Celegorm sighed and his gaze drifted to the stars above. “I was buried in thought.”

Oromë followed his example and looked up at the night sky as well though only for a moment before he focused on Celegorm again. “What kind of thought does it take to rob you of your sleep?”

Celegorm hesitated but he relaxed a little as he felt one of the Vala’s hands run through his hair. “There is someone my heart desires,” he admitted with a sigh,” but they do not know that.”

“So what is the problem,” Oromë inquired,” there is nobody of sane mind who would turn down your affections.”

Now the elf’s eyes were on him again.

However Celegorm was not convinced and he said:” That may be true for an elf but I don’t desire one of my kind.”

That caused Oromë to stop running his fingers through the blond strands. “A human then, how unexpected.”

“Not quite.”

“A dwarf,” the Vala was laughing at the mere thought.

Celegorm pulled a face, although the idea had him chuckle as well. “Oh Eru, no,” he snorted, and then more serious he continued,” It’s a Vala.”

Oromë stopped laughing. Suddenly it was completely quiet as if nature itself was holding its breath. Celegorm was certain heart was going to burst from his chest.

“I had suspected it, you know” Oromë said after a while,” that the admiration in your eyes was more than just that.”

Celegorm sat up, feeling sober all of a sudden. “And how do you feel,” he asked, sounding breathless.

Oromë glanced at Huan. “I didn’t think that I had to put it into words,” now his eyes found Celegorm’s,” but you do hold a special place in my heart.”


End file.
